


Courting Orchids

by RavensChrome



Series: It's a Monarchy [1]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dundrasil Never Fell (Dragon Quest XI), Deviant Prince!Lumiinary, Getting Together, Kind of Sucks., M/M, Mordegon is just a side dish compared to politics, Named Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Servant!Erik, The Real Life of Royals, murder mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome
Summary: It's the Crowned Prince's coming of age and it doesn't end well. At least for him and his servant. The celebration was still happening without a care in the world. The two stole away into a dark room after dealing with another assassin.Erik's been the Crowned Prince's servant for years now. His only servant at that. But who can blame him when his life was constantly on the line?
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Queen Eleanor & Camus | Erik (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: It's a Monarchy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186346
Kudos: 8





	Courting Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the Valentine fic that I wanted to post but I got sick off of Tabasco sauce and this thing was the closest to done.
> 
> Don't be like me and portion your Tabasco appropriately.

“Your Highness.”

“The night is still so young, Erik.” Prince Elian lamented. “And everyone wonders why I never take food from anyone but you.”

“It really is a shame, your Highness.”

Tonight was Prince Elian's coming of age ceremony to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. All manners of guest were invited, dignitaries from all over Erdrea came, nobles and other aristocrats were invited in. The celebrations formally started in the evening despite the guests already pouring in since morning.

All day the prince waved his charm and doe-eyed smiles, powered through the warming halls from the heat of summer. Despite the cooling enchantments cast, he still had to change out his undershit multiple times in order to stay fresh. Erik already had a room prepared days out from previous all-day receptions.

Erik could feel the prince's patience thinning. Magic lined the air like a brewing storm.

“You'd think after all this time, they would be more creative than use poisons anymore.” A flippant gestute flared from the prince's hand. “Then they get nervous seeing me walk around just fine and send some hapless fool.”

Sometimes, it's a wonder how everyone could be so blind to this side of the prince. The one that faced hundreds of poison attempts, hundreds more of assassinations against his life since the start of it.

The Mark of Light allowed him to claim the title of Honoured Luminary. For others, he was the Darkspawn that would herald the next world-ending crisis. Proven by the swarm of monsters that felled Zwaarsdrust and nearly over took Dundrasil.

There weren't anymore crisises after though, even when the prince was sent away by tradition to Angri-La to be trained. No unusual increase of monster attacks or even unusual magical activities.

But people still see conspiracies and conspired regardless.

“It feels like the aristocrats are getting nervous, your Highness.”

“Or the loyalists hoping to pave way for my brother before it's seemingly too late.”

With enemies all around, it didn't take much for the Honoured Luminary to fall and the Darkspawn to rise. A different kind of evil that was born from other's cruelty and a tarnished silver spoon.

And Erik was almost there for it all. Watched how the Darkspawn rose from the light, twisted off that charm and doe-eyed smiles into a mask and hid the ugly contempt for the world.

“Would you like for me to get you another drink?”

“You would leave me alone for another set of assassins to come my way?”

There was no heat to his words but the morbid amusement made Erik curl on the inside. His own white gloves had the lightest stains of blood from their latest encounter, his shoes and trousers were thankfully black. The mess was still waiting to be found in the gardens. It was supposed to be a small reprieve from the celebrations in the banquet hall.

But then they were expecting the company. The prince's mood was turning foul and the chance was readily presented for the opportunistic. It was something Erik learned to take advantage of, even if he hated getting involved with that kind of stuff.

Sadly, it was all routine.

“I can summon a maid.”

“I don't want company, Erik.” There was a lilt in his voice. “You're enough for me.”

A heat rose from Erik's face, the familial tease baring just a little heavier from the last. His heart pounded with flattery and denial.

Damn Lord Robert and his perversions. Damn the prince for venting that influence onto Erik of all people. It was cute the first few times, now it put thoughts into him.

“The king was hoping to see if any of the ladies caught your eye.”

Erik deflected, focusing on the reality that this was. Easily redirected the focus to the responsibilities that Prince Elian has as the Crowned Prince. A well practice effort from years of experience.

It was also a denial well placed. No matter how much the prince might play at or try to push those responsibilities to his brother. He knows where they stand, _their stations_ , and it'll only end badly unlike the books that people like to read.

The reality was much more darker and grimmer, they could only hope for minimal peace in their lives.

“My father obviously doesn't know what catches my fancy then.” The prince scoffed. “He hasn't for a long time now. Has he put you up to this again?”

“I can't exactly go against the king's orders.” Erik sighed. “He's been pestering me to at least bring it up and he knows I've been doing it when you complain at dinner.”

“Of course.” The prince rolled his eyes. “It's my fault now.”

“The council has been at his coattails about it.”

“It's days like this that I'm that much closer to faking my death and running away.”

Erik swallowed at the thought. “Please don't, knowing my luck, I'll probably be the one to be accused of killing you.”

The prince turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “You honestly think I wouldn't take you with me?”

“They'll definitely think I killed you then.” Erik huffed. “Running away only makes me look guilty. They'll accuse me of kidnapping too once they find out that you're alive.”

“Sometimes.” The prince slowly closed his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder how you come so far in life being this oblivious.”

Erik bristled. “This again?”

“Yes, again.” The prince took on a lamenting tone. “I, who finally became of age, grieve at your wasted years.”

“And whose fault is that?”

It was a half-hearted grumble. More dramatic than anything. Being teased and running around doing the prince's bidding is still much more considerably easier than being a slave to the Vikings, or his old job before when first coming into Dundrasil. The little skirmishes with the noble folk weren't comparable to his life from before.

At least physically, blood has always been on his hands in the name of survival. But learning to be careful of his words was a different kind of pain he had to endure. Erik knew it was coming, he braced from it, but he still struggled. He already knew that it'll be different once he ran away with Mia. He had no choice but to be careful with his words to make sure they won't out themselves. Their past was a wieldy weapon to use, especially with Erik's current job.

He couldn't afford to let that weakness come to light. Even when he knows that prince will keep him no matter what others says, the thought of adding his own troubles bothered him. And it's not like there should be any reason his past should come up. Erik will make sure of it, if for his own sake to avoid that particulr headache.

Nobles were a different breed, sharks really with how fast they're drawn to blood, but they're not hard to handle. They were more like pretentious cats and swine as the Viking chief likes to call them. Playing on their sense of importance was easier than trying to play on a stubborn brick wall.

Those thoughts came to a halt feeling his space being slowly invaded. Sharp senses locking onto the taller form lookng slyly down to him. A mixture of irritation and apprehension made Erik briefly wonder that Elian had planned this time.

“You know, Erik.” Erik stood steadfast under the prince's sharp-eyed gaze. “Grandfather made it a point to... introduce me to others around my age when we visit other kingdoms and towns.” He hummed amused. “To peak my interests, of course.”

“A-ah- I'm well aware.” Erik was caught off guard at the sudden topic change. “Is this you bragging again?”

“It's supposed to be encouragement. The first few times were interesting enough, certainly a learning experience.”

The prince was hinting at something. That something that always ended at Erik's expense. It's not something he should be used to, being with the Vikings taught him to bite back unless they keep picking on him. But it was different with Elian, if only to cope with the constant edge that they're always at when there's enemies aiming for their heads.

It still didn't mean he liked being teased. A lot of what the prince likes to tease him about were things he didn't really get and that in itself what made the prince laugh.

“All those people though, as nice as the experience was, they didn't give me what I wanted.” The prince continued with a particular gleam in his eyes. “Every person that I laid with never invoke a gratification that I wanted.”

The prince came closer still, Erik's heart started to pulse in his ear. “I can't see how that's my problem.”

The prince was in a mood again. These in particular always lead up to something suggestive before it fell away. It confused Erik on what exactly what he wanted from him, the prince always gets annoying when he's like this. At least when turned against him. These kinds of moods always had him playfully scheming. Plotting. _Enacting those plots._

It felt different this time though. It would be the first time that the hum of magic turn to something more pleasant. The confident glee was present in the prince's expression that was only shown when a plan was going smoothly.

Erik usually knows what those plans are. Those plans were usually undermining the nobles and aristocrats alike, pitting them against each other to give themselves a small amount of peace and entertainment. Those plans usually have him be actively involved with his own ties to the common folk.

He has a vague sense on what's happening now.

“No, it's not, but I'm still frustrated regardless.”

A hand slowly rose across Erik's chest, he watched it come closer towards his neck. The heat between them was becoming unbearable, the need to run away and hold on was making his blood pulse erratically.

That hand was hot against his neck, he fought against the trembling his body wanted to do. He let it tilt his jaw back upwards, blue eyes darkened in the shadows.

“Tell me honestly, will you reject me?” The prince leaned in to whisper into his ear. “We can pretend that this never happened.”

“E-el?”

“I want you.” He continued simply. “I need you. If I have to have anyone by my side, it'd be you. But I can stay myself if it means to keep you by my side.”

His grip was gentle, it was firm. It won't the the first time they've breached into an intimate space. But it will be a first time that there were words to define those moments.

“With the way the world is, I can't imagine anyone else with me.”

He was so close, the heat between them was making Erik dizzy and the chills made his feet unsteady.

A cold was of reality kept his mind steady. An ever reliable presence at the back of his head that kept him from dreaming too hard.

“We-” Erik clenched his eyes shut. “We can't.”

“But we can.” There was an undertone of glee. “You know we can.”

They can, because if the world was so adamant and so unfair without care of any consequence, then they can freely do whatever it took to keep their lives. Erik was the one to encourage Elian initially, take his liberities as long as he's not caught.

Erik was the one who got caught. Got himself into something far bigger than he was and was trapped. But he's never made an attempt to escape though.

In the end this was really his own fault. The ambiguity of it all.

“Are you sure?”

“I've waited for this day to do this, Erik.” Elian held tighter. “I only waited as long as I did because you're an oblivious virgin. Mother was quite adamant that I waited as well.”

And just like that, the mood was lifted and Erik could feel like he can breath again. His heart still pounding as if he just had another near miss. The hand on his neck didn't feel threatening on his blood pressure anymore.

He focused on something that wasn't going to make his knees give out.

“Is... Is that what you've been going on about?!” Erik hissed before paling. “Wait, is that why the queen keeps on giving me these- these looks?”

Of course, the queen was in on it. She was the only other person that can curb Elian's... _tendencies_.

“She likes how pure and faithful you are.” Elian drawled. “She was rather more crossed with grandfather when she found out he's been tempting me before of age.”

“Tempting? It's not tempting if you already indulged.” Erik tried not to think too much on it. “You're rather open to sharing remember?”

“I haven't though.” Elian laughed a little breathlessly. “No matter my attempts to get your attention, it was quite cute until it's not.”

“And who's fault is that?” Erik flushed looking down. “It's not like I have time to think about those kinds of things. Not with you and Mia.”

And the assassinations, the kidnapping attempts, the menial tasks that the prince slacks off on. There was no time to even think about other friendships period that didn't come into their lives spontaneously.

“We're getting off topic.” His thoughts were cut. “Won't you look at me?”

That voice, it was another trap, especially at how his voice trailed into honey. It was how Erik found himself precariously between the political climates of Dundrasil's higher echelons. Nobles and aristocrats alike pulling him sideways because he was a commoner, the king and queen forcing him to play spy on their son for different reasons, his life considered collateral damage for being the only servant to the Crown Prince.

He looked up anyways because he was loyal. He looked up because he could never deny his prince such a menial request.

“Sometimes you're easy, other times you make things so hard, little snowbird.”

Prince Elian smiled his charm with his doe-eyed gentleness. A two-faced thing that was like the Sundews that grows near the waters of Dundrasil. The hand adjusted around Erik's neck made sure that he couldn't look away again.

And if he felt the magic tingle across his skin, then he ignored it knowing it's already too late to go back.

“Snowbird?” Erik narrowed his eyes to hide his nervousness. “You're getting ahead of yourself, your Highness.”

“You're the little bird that I kept caged and pretty at my side.” The prince hummed. “And the very few times I let your cage open, you didn't fly away.”

That oppressive gentleness was now devouring him, the unbearable heat was now searing through his clothes.

His pride flickered like dying embers, he was only stalling with his denial.

“Are you even sure that you want me like that?”

If it was love, Erik could give it. If it was the prince, he knows that he can give it. But he wanted it back in return. He's been with the prince for long enough to see what life did to his capacity to love. Not when he hides so much contempt under his smiles.

He knows that he loves his family despite various grievances. Erik knows Elian appreciates and forever would stay loyal for everything that they both went through.

But he didn't want to play house. Mia's said it enough times already, he's too much of a hopeless romantic despite never being interested.

“Oh, Erik...” The prince's tone went breathless. “Look at me, please?”

He didn't even realized he closed his eyes, but if he looked now, it'd be over for him. It wouldn't be the first time the prince turned his charm against his ever faithful servant. It's not the first time that Erik's mind would wander towards all the romance fictions he's read that Mia made fun of him for liking.

And Goddess above, he can't believe he was playing as the air-headed maid. Erik scoffed at the obvious cliché but he ate it up anyways. He ate it up because he wanted a love like that.

It was a fantastical thing, a temporary escape, something to distract him from all the blood that's been spilt during peacetime.

“Erik.”

Erik's eyes were startled open and he knew he was damned before he could really put up a fight. A small part of him wishes there was a spell to be under as a good excuse on why he was so weak.

“I do want you. Like you'd never believed.” Eyes glowed with a shade of purple. “I have to confess, Erik.” The prince dragged his fingers along Erik's jawline. “I lost interest in sex because everyone just wanted to get fucked instantly.” The crass language shocked Erik. “Too impatient to take things slow, too selfish to let me finish at my own pace.”

It has been a while since Erik heard anything about his budding sex life. As much as he didn't want to, the added unsaid fact that he was doing it to make Erik _jealous-_

It was pitifully hilarious that he's never really put two-and-two together.

“I- I-” Erik swallowed the nervous spit. “I want to believe you.”

He does, he really does, he knows that if it was the prince, if it was Elian, Erik could learn to love him. He was already almost there.

They were best friends, it was them against the world, expecting a knife to the back from the other was a laughable concept.

It was them first, family second. Erik sent Mia away to that all girls academy for a reason after all. And it seemed like the queen and Lord Robert were more aware of Elian than Erik originally thought.

“Of course, snowbird.” The prince leaned in closer. “May I?”

There was very little of the prince that he didn't know. There was very little about Elian that he didn't know. And it was true the other way around. So these little truths are always surprising.

“What makes you think I won't punch you if you do?”

Elian laughed. “If I was any other person, you would, I'm sure.”

The kiss was chaste. It only lasted a few seconds before the prince pulled back.

It was surprising because Erik expected to be devoured. Not with all the stories that the prince had when he came back late at night. The fancy kisses at the back of hands were only put up to entertain strangers, make the ladies swoon and twitter for at another rumour to spread uselessly. If only to reassure the council on his interests.

“Ah.” Elian was still so close. “May I have another?”

“You didn't even wait for my answer the first time.”

The second kiss was much more what he'd imaged to be. A harder press that lingered.

But Elian was still holding back. It showed by that grip on Erik's jaw, the rapid breath through his nose.

Separating was harder this time. It was like being dazzled when Erik opened his eyes to seeing spots in his vision. He felt weak against seeing Elian's own dilated eyes.

“I don't think I'll ever get enough of you.”

He wonders how he missed this. He wonders why Elian didn't just take what he wanted from Erik.

“A-ah.”

“Do you believe me now?”

“N-no, not really.” Erik gave a stuttering huff. “Try harder next time.”

“Oh?”

His grip was going to leave a crinkle to the prince's coat. The tailor was going to throw another fit again.

“Oblivious virgin, remember?” Erik blushed furiously. “That cocky asshole act you got going isn't doing much to an innocent lamb like me.” He then scowled. “Especially when you just took your first official step forward as a man.”

With a jerk and a blink, Erik found himself pinned against a settee. The feel of the cushion on his back told him just how rarely or if at all this piece of furniture was used. The smaller decorative cushions were tossed and pushed away to make room for the prince on top of him.

The sight of something vicious had Erik stiff and frozen. An expression similar to the ones saved for people that stepped on his toes. But instead of a tight smile, there was something loose and wild.

A part of him knew that Elian wouldn't hurt him, but another part anticipated it. An excitement that shook through him, an anticipation for a different kind of fight.

“If you don't say something now, you'll never be free of me, Erik.”

His heart, erratic. His mind, stuttering.

“I-” Erik trembled. “I should really punch you.”

“But you won't.”

“How come all the pretentious assholes get the gentleman act and I don't?”

“You did. You're an oblivious virgin, remember?”

“Asshole.”

“You're cute.” Elian chuckled. “The only one I know who can stand by my side. You're the only one I know who dares to keep up with me.”

This time, Elian's hand touched him gently. A soft skimming of his fingers against his bare neck.

The other shamelessly riding up under his shirt.

“Tell me now, Erik.” Elian rumbled in a low voice. “Tell me to stop, push me away. I won't even look for you if you decide to disappear.”

Another out was presented as Elian indulged. As if he was drinking as much of his favourite wine as he could before it got taken away.

“At least take me out to dinner first. Or take me to an actual bed.”

Elian threw his head back and laughed. “You're always something else, snowbird. I hope you know it's too late to back out now.”

“I should be the one warning you.” Erik murmured. “I'd make a terrible concubine. I don't like sharing.”

“I wouldn't make you a concubine, dear.” Elian kissed him on the cheek. “There's a reason why father doesn't.”

“The queen will kill him. I know who you got everything from.”

“Grandfather will kill him.” Elian corrected and let his hands wander. “Mother is far too kind to raise her hand against him.”

Of course the prince wasn't fully aware of the queen's viciousness. He had to inherited it from somewhere and it definitely wasn't from the king.

It was a thought that Erik didn't like to linger on for too long.

“You also inherited Lord Robert's perversions.” Erik squirmed. “Goddess, I can't believe I didn't see this coming.”

“Not for the lack of trying on my part I assure you. Oblivious virgin.”

“Hey! Don't make fun of me when you're the one who failed to seduce the oblivious virgin!” Erik scowled and squirmed even more. “Can you, can you slow down? I- I never done this kind of thing.”

Elian paused before retracting his hands, he then leaned in close with that damnable grin of his.

“You're making it really hard to stay my hand.”

“I...” Erik closed his eyes before resolving himself. “I want a fancy dinner for that.”

“Why? I have dessert right here.”

“You still have to woo me.” Erik scowled at the poor joke. “I'm not impressed.”

“Oh? Is that how you want to play?”

Another kiss was stolen but this time he was definitely being devoured.

Their bodies pressed together, hands went wherever they went. Erik could only gasp for air before being dragged back under.

And despite drowning, Erik kissed back. The taste of finger foods and white wine was all he can focus on. The smell of Elian's favourite cologne was dizzying him. The anticipation was mounting despite only seconds going by.

“You...” The prince gave a breathless chuckle. “You're cute.”

“Shut... shut up.” Erik glared through his pants. “Are we- are we seriously doing it here?”

He shivered at the hands still roaming underneath his shirt.

“Of course not, it would be improper.”

“Because this isn't?”

The offence Erik was feeling was only temporary in the constant mood breaks. Habitual breaks that kept any heavy topics afloat and light. Little breathers to catch his breath.

They were also moments of insecurity to break through. Nothing he can remember, just that it was there.

“I would have to properly open you up, you'd be my first virgin.”

It shouldn't have done anything to Erik, sex wasn't something he thought about often. It was a vice that he didn't have time for, it was a vice that the Vikings liked to rub in his face when he was first getting into his teens.

But he understands now, this was different, this pleasure was completely different.

“T-this virgin is about to punch you. I don't believe you.”

“It's true. And I'm not insulting you, I find it endearing.” Lips pressed against his neck. “I'm glad that I'd be your first.”

Halfway sweet, the rest of the way tainted, that's how Erik fell. That's how Erik was going to fall again.

“It'll take a few days to open you up for me.” The prince whispered. “Your first time is meant to be special, I would hate to hurt you.”

The sly grin could be felt against his neck. As a prince, words came easy to him in order to sway and convince. And even when Erik knew it, he always let the prince lead him by the nose.

Elian always kept his promises to Erik true. He's seen how the prince can twist them for others.

“I could start here, snowbird. I can make you sing and no one would even know. Everyone will be too drunk to notice our absence.” Words fell out and Erik trembled. “Half of them will probably think me dead and celebrate merrily for their supposed victory. Their arrogance can be our opportunity.”

This pleasure was already addicting, he barely had a taste and Erik was realizing how dangerous this was.

“You should speak for yourself, your Highness.” Erik gripped at the back of Elian's shirt, the prince was stifling a laugh. “I'll make fun of you if your skills don't match your confidence.”

It was too late now, but then, it always had been too late for years now.

“I've always loved you, Erik. From the very first moment I saw you, I admired you until I loved you.”

The tingling of magic burned along with the touches. “Then you better do you better damn best to show me.”

Erik was hopeless, Mia would laugh at him at how hopeless he was. She would laugh even harder at how pitiful his resistance was after all he's just said.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“So...?”

Never before did Erik wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

“Mother, please-”

“Don't give me that, my dear.” The queen's voice was soft and sharp at the same time. “You should've told me the moment you started to court Erik here.” The click of her tea cup was even sharp as she set it down. “You promised.”

“I apologize but-”

“There wouldn't be anything to apologize for if you just come and spoken to me.” The queen showed her own doe-eyed smile. “Tell me, Erik, has he been treating you well?”

“I-I, uh, I-”

“You're making him nervous!” Elian protested. “I wanted to let him adjust for a couple more weeks before I said anything!”

“You both wouldn't be nervous about anything if you were properly courting him.” The queen rebutted. “Please excuse him, Erik, you know how Elian can be with things like this.”

“Mother!”

“Hush you. Can't you see I'm talking to him?”

“Are you really okay with this?” Erik blurted out before silently chastising himself for the outburst. “Uh, I mean, I not a noble or have a fancy title backing me.”

Goddess, nervous or no, he knows how the queen will be if he upsets her. Forget Elian's murder plans of nobles, the queen writes scripts on ruining lives. He may be playing spy for the king but it's the queen that runs the show when it came to the safety of her family and kingdom.

He keeps telling the prince that he's inherited it from her. Everytime, Elian thinks it's just a passing joke. Erik likes to think he does know it and was just in denial. He wouldn't blame him either.

“Oh, is that why you're nervous, dear?” The queen gave her soft twinkle of a laugh. “I'll have you know, you've been a blessing since you started serving under my son. He would even worse than his grandfather if you weren't there to keep him on track.”

Elian sputtered but the light-hearted tone didn't ease Erik's nerves. “I came with my own problems, there's no way you haven't heard about them.”

The look that the queen gave him had him on further edge. It was a look he's only seen on Elian, a dotting mischief that's caught sight of what they want. Something that Erik was getting intimately familiar with behind closed doors recently.

“You have a good heart, Erik Just like my husband.” The queen mused. “It's our family's greatest downfall, falling in love with people like you. Even though we allow it, there's a reason why most kings of Dundrasil do not keep concubines.”

Erik swallowed the accumilating spit. “Still though, he's still the Crowned Prince.” He looked down. “I can't exactly fill the role...”

“Oh, Erik, I told you it was fine.”

“Don't you worry about those kinds of details.” The queen cooed at him. “Irwin and I are still young. And it also helps that being king has been the last thing my children so far has ever worry about.”

The issue was seemingly a non-issue. Dismissed as if it would be passing news.

There was no way it would be that easy.

“Mother, I've already told you.” The prince gave a suffering sigh at the leveled gaze that the queen gave him. “I hate it here.”

“You worry your father which puts more work on Erik here.”

“He still uses Erik as a spy, like I'm going to blow up the castle!”

“You blew up the kitchens.”

“That was four _years_ ago!”

“And may I remind you all the times you snuck out of the castle?”

“I haven't done that for over a year now!”

“Which worries your father even more.” The queen gave a suffering sigh before turning to Erik. “I'm sorry for and future headaches that my son will give you. As always, I'll leave him in your care.”

He also knows for sure that there's supposed to be more than this. If it was Mia, he would be tearing into whoever she brought home. The royal family would just up the stakes seeing as they can literally get away with murder. They had the power to sentence him to death without much explanation.

And yet here he was having tea with the queen as if he was already married to her son.

“Erik dear, please stop fretting. You'll get grey hairs and it'll be a shame with yours.”

“Your Majesty, _please-_ ”

“Oh, call me Eleanor in private.” Then her eyes lit up. “Or even mother, I would like that very much, at least now I'll have a son with some sense.”

Erik's heart jumped and his nerves were getting worse. “ _Please._ ” He wasn't above begging. “I don't think I can make that leap, at least right now. You terrify me, your Majesty.”

The sudden admittance turned his face red. His mouth filter gone and this was the last place he wanted to lose his composure. But that didn't override the fear when the queen gave him a beaming smile. His toes curled at the sinking feeling in his stomach, he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“As a son should, a mother knows best after all.” She said pleased. “Listen here, Elian. Do your best to not let this one go, I'll be severely disappointed if you do.”

“Mother, I'm not dull.” The prince put up an offended exppression. “And please stop talking as if I wasn't in the room.”

“He is treating you kindly, yes?” The queen ignored her son. “Knowing him, he's most likely not even courting you properly.”

Erik was sure this couldn't be it. This was the queen that he's dealing with, _Elian's mother_ that the prince took after. The woman that not even the council is stupid enough to speak against. From just rumours and gossip alone, no faction would want to garner any negative attention from her because she herself is a key lynchpin on why all the kingdoms of Erdrea are in a tenative alliance.

She was currently best friends with the Sniflheim Queen and gets along merrily with the White Witch that appeared a couple of years ago. Heliodor respected her previous friendship with their own late queen before Princess Jade was born. She had Princess Jade's utmost admiraton and had a direct influence to Heliodor's future. Erik was pretty sure the Gallopolian Queen was getting tips from her.

And if Zwaarsdrust was still standing, she probably find a way to wrangle their subm- _friendship_ as well.

Queen Eleanor wanted him to call her mother. She's acting like he would be her favourite son in doing so. Erik knows that she's being serious about the whole courting thing and _that's what's scaring him the most._

“He hasn't taken me out to dinner yet.”

“Elian!”

Erik wasn't stupid. If there was an ulterior motive, then it can't be worse than all the other plans that already comes with dealing with the royal famly and everyone around them. If anything, the queen probably sees this an opportunity to further cement Erik's loyalty because they literally do not have enough loyal people around them. They had loyal soldiers but loyal confidants that are able to stretch their influence were far more better.

Being the prince's one and only person of interest within the castle, the queen had plans for Erik. What they were, he doesn't want to know, but at least he knows she probably won't get him killed. She hasn't yet if her own occasional askance of the odd bit of spy work that King Irwin has him doing was indication enough.

Goddess above, where was King Irwin when he needed him.

“-will properly court him regardless of circumstance! How do you expect people to take you both seriously if you don't treat him well!” Erik blinked back to the queen lecturing the prince. “Don't tell me, you took him to your bed on your first night being together.”

“I- I-!” Elian was pale and sweating lightly. “I did not!”

The queen turned her pointed look to Erik. “Well?”

Goddess above, the queen was terrifying. There was no way he was _not_ going to throw Elian under this carriage.

“He cornered me in a dark room on the night of his coming of age.”

The betrayed look Elian gave him made him feel a little bad, but he can say this makes up all the constant teasing he did about Erik's virginity for the past week.

No, Erik takes it back. Elian deserves the dressing down his mother was giving him. It was a novelty to know that there was someone that can put the prince in his place. Still terrifying that it's the queen and that Elian would surpass her in skill one day, but it still feels good nonetheless.

Goddess, the thought that Elian will get worse was horrifying, the fact that Erik didn't mind even more so. But he was in too deep and loved a little too much. The queen wasn't wrong to assume that Erik will go along with whatever she was planning. He's been going along with the prince's since he fell under him after all.

Plus, he has a rather ominous feeling that she has been the one encouraging the prince. No. She _has_ been encouraging him. There's no way she doesn't know about what they've been doing for the past several years.

“Erik dear.”

The queen's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Her posture was upright, poised like she was sitting on her throne. Her expression was warm, truly warm with no ounce of fatigue that comes with listening in on the numerous discussions that she puts herself through. Her eyes sparkled with interest, doe-eyed and disarming.

Why Elian doesn't believe him that his mother was worse than him, he'll never know. But now he sees the relationship between the mother and son and sees why Elian can't imagine his mother intentionally dirtying her hands.

“Tell me, are you happy with my son? You don't have to be with him just because he's a prince.”

It was strange, he watch this snare of a trap being set again but he took a lot of comfort in her words. Even though he's already dedicated the rest of his life commiting to the prince, the number of outs given shows that they cared. He knows that it's genuine. He's been around empty promises and mocking eyes to not know when someone was screwing him over.

But somedays he does wonder if the Vikings gave some semblance of care, even if it was fake, would he had given the same loyalty?

Erik didn't finish that thought.

“Isn't that what courting is for?” Erik flushed and looked away. “To see if we're compatible or not? I don't think that will be a problem seeing as I put up with his Highness for years now.”

Twin smiles lit up the room and it made Erik forget for that moment that they hid a dark side to them.

But he was too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! I wanted to make a long fic of this but I've been putting it on the back burner because it's the plot of a long fic. I still wanted it so I typed this.


End file.
